In some applications, a storage system can provide storage to a host in the form of a virtual LUN. In general, a virtual can be virtual storage space where physical storage space is provisioned for the virtual LUN on a slice-by-slice basis as physical storage space is actually needed to store data. Beneficially, in some applications, the number and size of virtual LUNs that can be created on a storage system is not constrained by the amount of physical storage on the storage system. Instead, physical storage can be provisioned for the virtual LUNs as needed, and, similarly, physical storage can be added to the storage system as needed after the virtual LUNs are in use.